Warriors Lemons - CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! TigerstarxBrightwater(OC)
by xxniqhtowlxx
Summary: Hey! Im taking requests for lemons, and heres one now!


Tigerstar narrowed his eyes watching over the cats from the Log Pile. The tom laid his tail behind his body, getting to his large, brown paws. Tigerstar leaped down from the large, smooth boulder padding through the cats, weaving through the warm, furred recruits. One cat caught his gaze, making Tigerstar stop in his tracks. Tigerstar made his way over to her, blinking his amber eyes. He dipped his head to her, before raising his head to look into her eyes. "Tigerstar." the female greeted him. "Brightwater." Tigerstar replied to the Riverclan recruit. "Shall we go for a walk?"

The female looked slightly startled at the question, but nodded. "Ok." she answered him, her bright, blue eyes were filled with a slight wariness. Tigerstar smiled slyly, before turning away from her, flicking his tail tip, ordering her to follow. The two cats walked side-by-side away from the group of cats, all chatting excitedly about being recruited to the Dark Forest. Tigerstar glanced at Brightwater.

"I've thought a lot about you." the leader meowed, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Ok...?" Brightwater replied, glancing at him with a curious gaze. Tigerstar chuckled, before stopping in his tracks. They were far enough, no one would come to find them. Tigerstar turned to her, admiring the long, sleek and slim body of the female. The scent rolling off of her was what turned the ex-leader on. Tigerstar watched the female in-front of him. He knew she was in heat, the scent radiating around her.

"What are we-" Brightwater stopped in the middle of her question, eyes widening at the look in Tigerstars eyes. "Oh, oh! Oh no! Tigerstar, please!" the female begged quietly. Tigerstar grinned a crooked smile.

"Shh." the tom meowed gently, trailing his tail-tip along her spine as he circled him. Brightwater narrowed her eyes, keeping her gaze locked on him. Tigerstar paused when he reached her rump, scenting her tail-hole. The tom then continued his walk around her, taunting the Riverclan warrior. Brightwater bared her teeth.

"Don't even think about it." the female spat. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry." Tigerstar rolled his eyes. He padded around her body again, stopping at her ass again. The tom tipped his head, licking along her spine, getting closer and closer to the base of her tail. Despite the circumstances, Brightwater hated this. She knew running was useless, due to the many Dark Forest cats most likely watching. The female didn't want to, but raised her hips slightly. Against her will, she was enjoying the time. Tigerstar made his way down her back-leg half-way. The tom then moved to the inside of her leg, touching his nose to her core, heat radiating off of the female in large waves. Brightwater winced, but moaned.

Tigerstar plunged his nose deeper into her folds, before retreating. His nose came out wetter than before, and the female groaned as his nose left her pussy. Tigerstar reared, before wrapping his front paws around her waist, mounting her. Tigerstar's member peeked out of its sheath, and he whipped it slowly and gently across her pussy. Brightwater moaned, almost crippling underneath the taunt. Tigerstar took the chance. He shoved himself inside of the female, little at first. As his penis left her hole, the barbs tore at her walls. Brightwater hissed in pain, narrowing her eyes. Tigerstar entered his large penis inside of her core again, further. He began a steady rhythm. In and out. In and out.

Brightwater yowled in a mixture of pain and pleasure, bucking her hips back to meet his dick. Tigerstar sped up slightly, entering the female deeper. This met a screech of entire ecstasy. Tigerstar had found a spot of pure pleasure, and hit it again, making Brightwater groan. Tigerstar knew he was about to his climax, groaning. He inserted again, and held his penis inside her walls, and released. His juices flowed out of the member, filling her hole. The female had clearly cummed at the same moment, for when the large tom finished, pulling his cock out of Brightwaters vagina, there were juices on the forest floor as well.

Tigerstar grinned. "See?" he gasped. "Don't worry."


End file.
